Wizard101 guide Wiki
Welcome to Wizard101 is an online, Wizard school adventure with collectible card magic, wizard duels, and far off worlds! The game allows players to create a student Wizard in an attempt to save Wizard City and explore many different worlds. This is the wiki about Wizard 101. There are currently . Wiki News Newest Wallpaper Here is the newest wallpaper there is : Click on the image to enlarge it Sidebar Under Construction Due to an excessive amount of growth in the wiki our sidebar is currently under construction. There will be an excessive amount of categories, templates, and other pages to create so please bear with the admin of this site until this large change is complete. Page Count Growth We are still Just starting out with eleven pages but we hope to increase in size as fast as possible My Wizard Account Hello everyone if you wan to become my friend in Wizards 101 then be on the look out for me in the Lincoln realm, my name is Jasmine Death. Wiki Creator, Macfreak 12 Vandalism / Editing Policy We will now hand out bans for all vandalism. Malicious, repeated vandalism or vandalism that erases content will get longer bans - if you wish to appeal the ban you will have to contact admin. Now with over 2,000,000 registered students! That sure is a lot of wizards Featured Page Wizard 101 Announcements A Message From Cyrus Drake Hello students.. I am hearing loud and clear the message that many of you do not approve of the enhanced boss fights, or at least the way in which they were implemented. The idea behind these was not to make the game more "hardcore", more difficult or to make it impossible to group. We simply wanted those encounters to be more interesting than 1. Defeat Monster, 2. Collect Loot. Each of the we changed bosses had a twist on normal combat, or required a specific strategy to be employed, like a puzzle. Rest assured, we have heard your displeasure, and we will re-visit the boss fights very soon. Cyrus Drake Professor of Myth Ravenwood School of Magical Arts En Magus Nos Fides Movie Making Magic Have you ever wanted to be a film director? Here’s your opportunity! Make your own Wizard101 video! We’ve provided the background, you just have to use your creativity to visualize what Merle and Gamma are talking about in the Crystal Ball. We've made some examples to help spark your imagination. Follow the instructions on the page linked below and once you're happy with your video, post it on an internet video hosting website and email us the link! Movie Making Magic Important Note for PVP Duelers With the release of Grizzleheim, Crafting, the Bazaar and updates to our Player vs Player system, we will be starting a new Player vs Player Preview Season. This means that all Player vs Player ranks will be reset. Your Arena Tickets will not be affected, nor will any items that you purchased with your Arena Tickets. This only resets your Player vs Player Rank. At that time, all players will be reset to the default PvP rank of 500. Please watch our Ravenwood News Page for updates regarding the date and time that this new Preview Season begins! Wizard101 Maintenance Wizard101 has a regularly scheduled maintenance window between 3am and 4am Central US Time. On June 23rd we will be performing technical maintenance on the game, and players will not be able to log in. Players who are logged in at that time will be prompted to log out. No gameplay additions or changes are being made to the game at this time. Wizard101.com the website may also experience interruptions in service during this time and we thank you for your patience as we continue to improve performance in the game and on the website for all our players. Grizzleheim Test Realm Grizzleheim and many other Features are now available to preview on the Test Realm. To find out what features are being added to the Test Realm, please consult our Update Notes Page To participate in the Test Realm, please visit our Sneak Peek page. Wizard101 Extended Maintenance Wizard101 the game will be offline for maintenance for an extended period of time. From 3am to 7am Central US time, on June 17 2009, Wizard101 the game will be offline. Players will not be able to log in. Players who are logged in at that time will be prompted to log out. Please note, this downtime is only for technical maintenance, nothing is being added to or changed in the game during this period. Thank you for your understanding, while we continue to improve the game for everyone. New Chat Feature New Chat Enhancements Announced We are releasing new community enhancements very soon! One of the enhancements is 18+ Chat*. 18+ Chat will allow players a more open communication environment with other 18+ players. Starting tonight, we are adding web-based account controls for 18+ chat. Please be aware that although the control will be added to your account, 18+ Chat will NOT be launched tonight. This chat feature is in response to our community's requests. To ensure the highest level of safety, we have chosen to launch this for our active Subscriber community only. Please note that this option is off by default, and you must actively select this option under Account Management. Our terms for in-game communication with other players will remain the same. Violent and abusive behavior, as well as the exchange of personal information is still not acceptable. Once we launch this feature, the following updates to chat will apply: *Menu Chat (default setting for under13) ::players will continue to see only Menu Chat. *13 to 18+ Text Chat (default setting for 13+) ::players will continue to see only our Dictionary Text Chat. ::players will NOT see the 18+ chat. *New 18+ Chat ::will be filtered for profanity. ::Accounts must be 18+ and must be an active subscriber with a valid credit card on file. All Announcements Courtesy of Wizard 101 Community Announcements Category:Browse